1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and computer program product for interaction via short message service messages with wireless markup language based websites.
2. Background
Wireless Markup Language (WML) is a markup language based on extensible markup language (XML). WML is directed towards devices that implement the Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) specification. WML may provide navigational support, data input, hyperlinks, text and image presentation, and forms. A WML document is referred to as a deck. Data in the deck is structured into one or more “cards” (pages), where each card represents a single interaction with the user. A WAP browser may be implemented in a mobile client to interact with WML documents stored in a WML server. The WAP browser may allow a user to select WML links to navigate to different cards of the WML document. A collection of related WML documents may form a website that is hosted in the WML server.
Short Message Service (SMS) is a text communication service component of phone, web, or mobile communication systems. SMS may use standardized communications protocols that allow the exchange of short text messages between mobile devices. The size of SMS messages is limited by the constraints of the SMS protocol to precisely 140 octets (140 octets are equivalent to 140×8 bits, i.e., 1120 bits). SMS messages can be encoded using a variety of alphabets. In certain SMS based systems this may lead to maximum individual short message sizes of 160 7-bit characters, 140 8-bit characters, or 70 16-bit characters.